Chains
by JJKMagic
Summary: It's pointless to try to break free... TWO CHAPTERS, TWO LEMONS. BONDAGE. AKUROKU (Roxas/Axel), ZEMYX (Demyx/Zexion).
1. AkuRoku

I was asked to write bondage and I thought I could try it, that's the result^^

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon. Bondage. Uke-Axel (Someday, I should definitely write about Axel as seme xDD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Chains**

It was an ordinary night, at least as far as Axel was concerned. It was five minutes before midnight, a normal time for him to be awake… and waiting. Waiting for five goddamn long minutes, the longest minutes in his life and that every day.

The redhead lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the seconds. It was the only way to occupy him; he always got distracted if he tried something else and there was just no way to avoid these five minutes because _he _was very accurate. _He _didn't care if Axel suffered, _he _would never come too early but _he _would never come too late either.

And so Axel counted… Thirty seconds left.

He was shifting slightly in his bed, always staying focused on these last seconds.

Fifteen seconds left… still too early.

He sat up, looking at the door expectantly.

Five seconds left… the door opened with a soft click and the much longed for blond entered the room. He walked over to the redhead, quickly but silently, as if all that secrecy made any sense. Just like their meeting-at-midnight thing when everybody was asleep. What good did it do if they were most likely going to wake up a few minutes later anyway?

No words were spoken as the blond crossed the room and kissed his lover passionately as soon as he was within reach. His tongue invaded the redhead's mouth and explored the wet interior that was so familiar and still worth exploring every time. Axel responded to the kiss and they battled for dominance but both of them knew how it would end like. It always went according to Axel's plans. It had only been the very first time that Roxas really had been surprised. The redhead's behavior was unpredictable after all. But today it was Roxas' time to be unpredictable… that is if he had the courage to do it.

Axel moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled back slightly, gasping when Roxas' hands played with the redhead's nipples beneath his shirt.

Allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed, Axel sighed as the blond's fingers stopped touching him. Instead they pinned the redhead's arms above his head and Axel didn't struggle, he didn't even protest. He neither recognized Roxas' smirk nor the handcuffs until they snapped, chaining him to the end of the bed.

Struggling against his restraints, only to make sure he wasn't just imagining things, he was irritated (to say the least) as he realized that, no, this _was_ real.

"Roxas?"

Roxas' smirk just grew when he saw the utter confusion written on the redhead's face. He bent down to kiss Axel and he relaxed immediately. Soon it was only his instinct that was struggling against the chains.

Roxas started to kiss Axel's neck, nibbling at it occasionally and adoring the gasps and soft moans of his lover. His hands found the way beneath Axel's shirt again, massaging his chest, scratching it slightly and squeezing his nipples whenever he wanted him to moan louder. But he got bored soon and saw only one way to remove the disturbing material, so he simply ripped it off his lover's body, not caring that he would have to get a new one later.

Roxas kissed his way down the redhead's chest, licking and sucking at Axel's nipples. He heard the clinking of chains when his lover began to shake under the effect of his caresses and groaned loudly.

The blond's hands moved to the waistband of Axel's pants while he covered the redhead's abdomen with kisses. Axel gasped as his erection was freed from its constraints and Roxas couldn't wait anymore. He loved it to tease, so he licked at the tip of the redhead's cock and watched his lover's body tremble at the touch. Axel pointlessly pulled at his restraints, only resulting in his wrists to bruise. He would have to keep still, something impossible, especially under these conditions.

Roxas gripped the redhead's hips firmly, pinning them down to disable Axel from moving while the blond agonizingly slow engulfed his lover's length. Axel hissed angrily at the teasing but nevertheless couldn't contain his loud moans. He tried to thrust his hips but the blond didn't allow it.

The redhead wanted his lover to swallow more of him _now_ but without the help of his hands and Roxas holding his hips down he had to admit defeat.

A few agonizing minutes later Axel was already close to his orgasm when Roxas finally engulfed his whole erect length; his tongue wrapping around it, touching and teasing it in the most pleasurable ways. Axel arched his back, pulling at his chains and Roxas was nearly unable to keep him under control as his lover came violently into his mouth.

Roxas swallowed everything and released the redhead's member. He kissed his heavy panting lover, sharing the lingering taste with him.

Axel growled, biting at the neckline of his still full-clothed lover. Roxas smirked and stood up, stripping himself slowly and was pleased to see Axel's erection hardening again at the mere sight of him.

Roxas crawled back onto the bed, making sure to brush his lover's length while he straddled him. Axel's eyes glazed with lust were almost too much for him. He sighed annoyed, realizing that the redhead kept his lube in the wardrobe at the other side of the room. Watching his lover trembling beneath him and struggling against his restraints impatiently, he decided to go without it. He put three fingers up to the redhead's lips and he sucked on them hungrily, like he was starving, starving for _lust_.

Axel released the fingers after he coated them with his saliva and hissed as the blond pushed two of them inside him. Roxas stretched him in a scissor like motion like he always did but Axel noticed his impatience. It didn't matter; he could take a bit of pain. He tried to relax, to adjust to the invading fingers while Roxas added a third one.

After a few minutes Roxas deemed him ready. He crawled up to his lover's chest and Axel couldn't help but grin, knowing that this was his only chance to get at least a little revenge for the whole handcuff-thing.

He leaned forward as far as possible. His tongue darted out, licking at the blond's erection teasingly before it wrapped around the length, coating it with saliva too. Axel enjoyed Roxas' moans thoroughly until his lover pulled back, preparing to enter the redhead.

Axel's moans filled the room as his lover thrusted into him and slowly moved in and out. Roxas was really impatient this time, only his slow rhythm gave Axel the chance to adjust to the cock penetrating him. But the blond was a talented lover. He knew how to bring pleasure to the redhead.

Axel groaned loudly, his orgasm building up quickly. His fingers dug into the pillow above his head as he came, clenching his walls down on his lover's erection but it wasn't enough. Roxas needed more, more of his sexy redhead. He sped up his rhythm and Axel bucked his hips to meet his thrusts. The redhead panted and gasped between his moans. His chest and abdomen were covered with sweat and cum, and still he felt his orgasm rebuild again. Roxas' quick thrusts were driving him mad.

"Roxy!" he moaned.

"I need you… deeper!"

Roxas slowed down his movement for a moment, lifting the redhead's hips a little, trying to get better access and Axel's slightly higher pitched moans told him it worked.

The blond groaned, grabbing Axel's cock and stroking it… once, twice and the redhead climaxed again, tightening around Roxas. With one last slow and deep thrust Roxas came, filling his lover with his seed.

Axel collapsed on the bed, his breathing erratic and his eyes blinking slowly, tiredly. Roxas pulled out and crawled up to remove the handcuffs from his exhausted lover. His stomach tensed as his mind cleared and a bit of guilt overcame him.

The next time he looked at him, Axel was already asleep so he decided to return to his room. He had only taken a step when…

"Roxas?"

He turned and saw Axel looking wearily at him.

"Where are you going?"

When he didn't get an answer he reached out to him and Roxas saw the marks the handcuffs had left on Axel's wrists. More guilt built up in the blond.

Right, he couldn't leave now.

He rested next to his lover, back turned to him, and the redhead wrapped his arms around him.

"Rox?" Axel whispered into his ear.

"Why did you keep these handcuffs secret until now?" he asked in a seducing tone of voice.

Roxas just smirked, invisible for the redhead.

Good thing he had had the courage to do this after all.

* * *

**Second chapter is Zemyx~  
**

**Please review!**


	2. ZeMyx

**Warning: Well... Yaoi, Lemon, Smut, mentions of Bondage, the usual xD**

**Disclaimer: Uhm... I don't own Kingdom Hearts?**

* * *

Beyond Castle Oblivion there was nothing. Perfect for Nobodies and their experiments or rather for _certain_ Nobodies' experiments. And so Zexion stood in front of the castle, watching his illusion of a huge tornado swallowing everything beyond Oblivion, which was pretty much nothing but he was only trying if he could make an illusion of this size affect his surroundings at all.

At least that was what he had been trying before a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist from behind and starting dragging him back to the castle, the illusion immediately dropping. The blond that had somehow managed to approach him without making any noise didn't even react to Zexion's struggling.

"D-Demyx!"

The slate haired male only heard soft giggling, which could also have been nothing but an imagination, but the blond not once stopped in his way, toward his room of the castle obviously, and so the Schemer had no other chance but to follow him.

The door to the Nocturne's room opened and closed, Zexion being pressed against it by the blond immediately.

"Zexy…" he drawled, his breath ghosting over the slate haired's neck as he buried his face in it.

And he looked at him, the mischievous sparkle visible in his oceanic blue eyes. Oh, Zexion knew exactly what he was planning...

Get your lover horny and bring him to spend the day in bed with you instead of concentrating on other _important _things there could be, it didn't matter how but _that_ the goal was achieved, no matter what.

But Zexion wouldn't fall for it, at least that was what he told himself _until _Demyx kissed him. A simple kiss was nothing to convince the Schemer but the tongue invading his mouth and the blond's hand sliding soothingly over his side and back was something different.

He didn't even try fighting for dominance which was untypical for him but right now he just didn't care. But suddenly that tongue was gone and he was quickly turned around and immobilized. He was too surprised in that moment to even struggle against that unexpected movement.

"Demyx, what are you-"

_Click!_

Zexion stared at the handcuffs in disbelief… chained to the door handle, that was new…

"You promised to spend the day with me!" Demyx chirped happily.

"Wha- I didn't-" No, just another of the blond's games: get Zexion to speak.

It seemed to be like a challenge for him to get him, the usual quite and thoughtful Zexion to speak, about anything and if they were only arguing about lukewarm coffee!

Then surely this whole chained-to-the-door-handle-thing was a part of his game "Make Zexion moan and beg for him".

When there was something the slate haired male absolutely refused to do then it was to moan freely, so surely begging didn't even cross his mind but Demyx just wouldn't accept that.

So… Demyx had found a way to make it impossible for him to muffle his moans with his hands, clever but not exactly comfortable. But that was something he wouldn't even think about anymore when the blond continued to suck on his neck like that, slowly wandering to his jaw line.

"Zexy…"

He turned, just a little, to look what Demyx was up to now but his lips were immediately caught by his again. And with that delicious tongue ravishing his mouth, he was easily distracted from the hand wandering lower over his body until it disappeared beneath his waistband; Demyx always profited from Zexion only half-closed Organization cloak.

Zexion tensed, suspicious of what exactly his lover was planning. And the hand slowly snuck from his backside to the front of his pants, lingering there a moment before it suddenly grabbed Zexion and he gasped when it started massaging him, _stroking _him until the slate haired male had no other chance but to lean onto Demyx for support while his legs were shaking from the sudden sensory overload.

He wanted, really _wanted_, to say something at this moment and if it was just Demyx's name, because it was the only thing his mind could concentrate on right now, but he didn't, he _wouldn't_, because he knew of his lacking control over his voice. And since he was unable to keep himself from moaning with his hands, his soft gasps and groans were already clearly audible. Demyx could tell he was close without Zexion uttering it and suddenly the hand was gone and just a moment and a disturbing loud noise later his cloak was ripped of his body.

No one would mourn for a Organization cloak anyway. Zexion just wanted that hand back! But he wouldn't beg just now, no, it wasn't that easy.

Demyx quickly undid his lover's pants and returned to his ministrations. Zexion's moan as he took him into his hand again was unbelievably arousing for the blond who had never _really _heard him moan before. And Zexion came, a loud and sensual groan escaped his lips as his seed spilled into his lover's hand.

The slate haired male panted, trying to regain his breath but Demyx's hand continued stroking him, sending his whole body shivering with an almost too pleasurable feeling.

"I still want to hear you beg..." was mouthed into his ear.

After the blond had made sure that his lover was fully aroused again, he removed his hand. Zexion could only hear the rustling of clothes and then felt a bare chest pressing against his back as well as a hot erected member against his backside.

"_Zexion_" His name with emphasis of every vowel was the only warning he got.

The blond entered him completely with one thrust but then waited to let him adjust.

A loud moan ripped from Zexion's throat but all he could do was to breath slowly, trying to regain his breath, to almost no avail. This kind of situation with his lover was too foreign. His throat already hurt. No, moaning was just not his thing, he concluded. It exhausted far more than he imagined.

Zexion's body straightened, only a little, he was still resting against his lover's chest as the blond began to slowly withdraw from him and enter him again. _Slowly_, he would slowly drive Zexion insane.

Demyx sped up a little, now going for faster, shorter thrust, obviously avoiding his lover's prostate on purpose. And his hand found Zexion's erection again, teasing it with the slightest of touches.

The pleasure rose to an unbearable level, for it was arousing though not in any way satisfying! But Zexion wouldn't beg, he wouldn't-

"_More!_" he moaned loudly.

Demyx was almost too amazed to actually hear his lover beg for him and it was all he needed to loose control. He began pounding into his lover, fast and deep, hitting his lover's sensitive spot every time, sending him groaning and shivering completely at the blond's mercy.

Zexion screamed his release just seconds later, at least it sounded like a scream 'cause it was unexpected loud coming from the slate haired male. With his walls tightening around the blond, he took him over the edge of pleasure as well, taking all of him into his body willingly.

As Demyx pulled out of him, Zexion finally lost control over his body, his forehead resting on the cold surface of the door and his legs almost slackened beneath him but his lover's hands quickly wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright.

Making sure the slate haired's head rested on his shoulder again, he quickly removed the handcuffs and carried his lover over to the bed. He then moved to rest beside him.

Zexion tried to glare at him but failed miserably due to the deep blush that covered his cheeks.

Demyx smiled brightly at him. "Love you"

"Love you too," Zexion muttered. "But when will you stop to pounce on me at random times?"

"Never," The blond replied quickly.

"But I even _did _beg for you," Zexion admitted defeat, even when he was just whispering it.

"And you surely realized it's not even difficult." The blond grinned.

… That couldn't be good.

* * *

Wow... now that certainly turned out differently from what I originally planned.

It's surely more humorous then the original idea... but I like it^^

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
